Vocal Chord
by Black Lunalite
Summary: It only takes one breath to release a chant. Especially if you have a voice of an angel. / NamJin/MonJin, BL. Special for yellow-ssi


**Vocal Chord**

 **Pair** :

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

 **Rate** : T

 **Status** : Short-Fiction

 **Summary** :

It only takes one breath to release a chant. Especially if you have a voice of an angel. / NamJin/MonJin, BL. Special for yellow-ssi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Vocal Chord**

Namjoon mengetuk-etuk jarinyadi meja kayu studionya. Dia sedang fokus bekerja lagi di sela waktunya melakukan promosi untuk album WINGS. Sebenarnya dia tidak seharusnya bekerja sekarang, tapi kadang inspirasi memang datang tidak terduga, kan? Dan saat ini Namjoon baru saja mendapat inspirasi bagus dan dia jelas tidak akan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Dia sudah mencoba membuat _demo track_ dan menurutnya ada sesuatu yang kurang, tapi sialnya Namjoon tidak tahu apa.

Bola mata Namjoon melirik jam digital Mario Bros pemberian Seokjin yang menunjukkan waktu lewat dari tengah malam. Seharusnya Namjoon sudah ada di kamarnya dan tidur, mendengkur keras dan mengganggu tidur Jungkook serta tidur _member_ lainnya.

Tapi Namjoon tidak bisa, dia tidak akan bisa tidur jika lagu yang sedang dia kerjakan masih memiliki kekurangan di suatu tempat.

 _ **Cklek**_

"Namjoonie?"

Namjoon menoleh dan dia melihat Seokjin mengintip dari balik pintu yang hanya dibuka sedikit. Senyum Namjoon terkembang, dia memutar kursinya, "Masuklah,"

Seokjin membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk dengan pelan. Dia pasti sudah tidur karena Namjoon melihat rambutnya berantakan dan Seokjin menguap pelan seraya menggosok matanya saat berjalan menghampiri Namjoon di kursinya.

Namjoon membuka lengannya dan Seokjin langsung masuk dalam pelukannya, bergelung di atas paha Namjoon. Namjoon harus bersyukur kekasihnya memiliki tubuh tidak lebih besar darinya sehingga dia bisa bergelung dengan nyaman di dalam lengannya.

Seokjin menguap lagi dan mengusapkan wajahnya ke bahu Namjoon, "Kau tidak tidur?" gumam Seokjin pelan.

"Aku akan tidur nanti. Aku masih harus menyelesaikan ini."

Seokjin menggerung tidak suka, "Album kita baru rilis dan kau sudah bekerja lagi untuk album berikutnya? Apa kau berniat untuk membuat BTS mengeluarkan seratus album sebelum kita wajib militer?" ujar Seokjin sarkastik.

Namjoo terbahak, pacarnya yang sedang galak akan berubah menjadi sangat imut di matanya. Dia tersenyum lebar dan mencium surai pacarnya yang sekarang berwarna hitam dengan gemas.

"Tidak kok, sayang. Aku sedang mendapat inspirasi makanya aku membuat lagu."

Seokjin mengangguk-angguk, dia memejamkan matanya dengan kepala yang bersandar di dada Namjoon. Sebenarnya dia lelah sekali karena seharian ini dia sibuk sekali, jadwal mereka memang sangat padat karena mereka sedang sibuk-sibuknya melakukan promosi album terbaru mereka. Yang dia butuhkan hanya tidur, tapi dia tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang kalau Namjoon tidak tidur.

"Lagunya sudah selesai?" tanya Seokjin dengan nada mengantuk.

Namjoon mengusap-usap kepalanya, membuat Seokjin jauh lebih nyaman dan semakin mengantuk. "Belum, aku merasa ada yang kurang."

Seokjin menguap lagi, dia memeluk leher Namjoon dan mengusapkan wajahnya di sela leher Namjoon. "Selesaikan besok saja, aku mengantuk."

"Tidur saja, aku akan menyusul nanti."

Seokjin menggeleng," Aku akan nyanyikan _lullaby_ untukmu, supaya kau juga mengantuk." ujar Seokjin dan setelahnya dia menggumam pelan, menyanyikan suatu lagu yang mungkin hanya akan terdengar seperti gumaman halus. Karena Seokjin tidak menyanyikan lagu tidur pada umumnya, dia hanya menggumam acak dengan suara halusnya.

Namjoon tertegun, dia mendengarkan alunan nada dari sela bibir Seokjin, nadanya terdengar begitu halus dan Seokjin terlonjak kaget saat Namjoon menjentikkan jarinya dengan keras.

"Maaf, sayang." gumam Namjoon. "Kau baru saja memberikan pertolongan besar padaku."

"Hah?" ujar Seokjin bingung.

Namjoon terkekeh, " _Lullaby_ mu melengkapi lagu ini. Terima kasih, Jinseok." Namjoon menunduk dan mengecup kepala Seokjin dengan jari yang kembali sibuk dengan komputernya.

Seokjin memaksakan matanya yang digelayuti rasa kantuk itu untuk membuka dan dia melihat Namjoon sibuk sendiri hingga akhirnya pria itu berseru _'Selesai_!' dengan nada gembira

"Aku hanya perlu menunjukkannya pada Yoongi _Hyung_ dan Hoseok untuk meminta pendapat." ujar Namjoon puas.

Seokjin tidak mengerti, sama sekali. Dia tidak ahli dalam urusan membuat lagu atau mengaransemen melodi. Bahkan lagu _'Awake'_ miliknya dibuat dengan bantuan Hoseok karena Seokjin sangat awam dalam urusan semacam itu.

"Jadi, sudah selesai?" tanya Seokjin.

"Iya, terima kasih untuk bantuannya, sayang."

"Memangnya aku membantu apa?"

Namjoon terkekeh, "Suaramu, nyanyianmu membuatku terinspirasi."

Seokjin mendengus,"Jangan meledekku. Suaraku jelek, tidak seperti Jimin atau Jungkook. "

Namjoon tersenyum, dia tahu kekasihnya memang agak tidaknpercaya diri dengan dirinya sendiri. " _It only takes one breath to release a chant. And you have a voice of an angel. Your voice is heaven, Babe_."

Seokjin tersenyum diam-diam dengan wajah merona.

"Kau tahu? Lagu favoritku di album kita adalah lagumu. Bukan hanya karena kau yang membuat liriknya, tapi karena memang suaramu indah. Tuhan pasti sedang bahagia saat menciptakanmu."

Seokjin memukul dada Namjoon main-main, " _Cheesy_.."

"Tapi kau suka, kan?"

Seokjin mengeratkan pelukannya, "Iya.." lirihnya malu-malu.

Namjoon tertawa dan memeluk Seokjin erat-erat seraya terus memgecup kepalanya. "Oya, aku belum menanyakan ini. Kenapa kau mengganti warna rambutmu lagi? _Pink_ terlihat luar biasa untukmu, sayang."

Seokjin menggerakan telunjuknya dan membuat pola abstrak di dada Namjoon,"Aku tahu, pink kan warna kesukaanku. Jelas saja aku akan terlihat luar biasa."

"Jadi? Kenapa?"

Seokjin mengangkat bahunya, "Yoongi mendapat banyak perhatian karena rambut hitamnya dan Jimin selalu memujinya kelihatan imut. Aku jadi berpikir apa aku juga akan terlibat imut jika mengganti warna rambutku menjadi hitam lagi."

Namjoon tersenyum geli, "Dan kau melakukannya."

Seokjin mengangguk, "Warna ini cocok untukku, kan?" ujarnya seraya mendongak menatap Namjoon.

Namjoon mengangguk, "Kau tetap yang paling manis untukku, bahkan jika kau mencukur habis rambutmu, bagiku kau tetap yang tercantik."

Seokjin merona lagi, " _Ish_ , sudah malam, jangan mengumbar rayuanmu. Geli."

Namjoon tersenyum lebar,"Justru memberi rayuan itu harus dilakukan malam hari."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena mungkin saja kau terpengaruh rayuanku dan akhirnya memberikan hadiah untukku. Ciuman panas misalnya?"

Seokjin memukul-mukul dada Namjoon, "Ish, kenapa kau mesum sekali, sih?!"

"Oh Seokjinku, tidak ada pria yang tidak akan berpikiran mesum saat melihatmu, cantik. Dan karena kau milikku, tentu kau tahu aku tisak akan bisa menahan diri saat di dekatmu, kan?"

Seokjin merona dan perutnya terasa tergelitik seolah ada jutaan kupu-kupu di sana. Dia bergerak bangun dari pangkuan Namjoon. "Sudah, aku mau tidur lagi."

"Mau tidur bersamaku?"

Seokjin membulatkan matanya, "Kau gila? Ada Jungkook!"

"Siapa yang mengajakmu tidur di kamar?"

Dahi Seokjin berkerut, "Lalu?"

Namjoon mengerling ke arah sofa yang ada di ruangan studionya. "Kita sudah sering 'tidur' di sini, kan? Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan membuat adik untuk Jungkook disaat Jungkook ada di ruangan yang sama dengan kita."

Wajah Seokjin berubah menjadi merah pekat, "Aku tidak mau. Aku mau tidur dengan Yoongi saja."

Dan Seokjin bergegas keluar dari studio, tanpa menunggu balasan dari Namjoon yang kecewa karena gagal _'tidur'_ bersama Seokjinnya.

 **The End**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy birthday, _**yellow-ssi**_.

Ini dia fluff NamJinnya~

Sudah cukup fluff atau belum? Hahaha

.

.

.

Untuk reader yang lain, ditunggu reviewnya ya~

Semoga kalian tidak diabetes karena pagi-pagi baca yang macam ini. hahaha


End file.
